The Ears
by Black Lunalite
Summary: Yoongi itu imut. Sangat. Makanya Jimin nyaris lepas kendali saat melihatnya dengan cat-ears dan choker saat di fansign. Yoongi yang seperti itu seharusnya dilabelkan sebagai illegal. / MinYoon, Semi-Canon, BL, Short-Fiction.


**The Ears**

 **Pair** :

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

 **Rate** : T+ (semi M, maybe?)

 **Length** : Short-Fiction

 **Summary** :

Yoongi itu imut. Sangat. Makanya Jimin nyaris lepas kendali saat melihatnya dengan cat-ears dan choker saat di fansign. Yoongi yang seperti itu seharusnya dilabelkan sebagai illegal. / MinYoon, Semi-Canon, BL.

 **Warning** :

 _ **BL, SEMI-CANON. Inspired by some fanbase photos of Min Yoongi with black cat-ears and choker. I am dying, he is just like a kitten, I wanna pet him so badly.**_

.

.

.

.

.

 **The Ears**

Hari ini BTS sedang melakukan _fansign_ untuk album terbaru mereka, WINGS. Semua _member_ duduk bersama di satu meja panjang dengan berbekal spidol untuk menandatangani album yang diberikan oleh para ARMY.

Dan Jimin juga duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada, dia menyapa para ARMY dan sesekali memberikan _high-five_ dan menulis di _post-it_ yang diberikan oleh fansnya. Beberapa fans memberikan hadiah seperti bando lucu, boneka, makanan ringan dan lainnya.

Sesekali Jimin akan melirik _member_ Bangtan yang lain dan mereka juga menerima beberapa barang-barang dari fans dan barang yang diterima Jungkook dan Seokjin rata-rata adalah cemilan. Beberapa _snack_ kemasan untuk Seokjin dan _banana milk_ untuk Jungkook.

Jimin tersenyum hingga matanya tidak sengaja tertuju pada kekasih imutnya yang sekarang semakin imut karena rambut hitam kelamnya, Min Yoongi.

Jimin melihat kekasihnya mengambil sebuah bando telinga kucing dari fans dan memakainya di atas kepala tanpa ragu-ragu. Dan hal sesederhana itu membuat Jimin refleks menahan napasnya.

Masalahnya, Jimin ingat tadi pacarnya mendapatkan _choker_ dengan ujung _choker_ berupa lonceng kecil dan sekarang dia mendapat bando kuping kucing berwarna hitam yang sewarna dengan rambutnya.

 _Hominahominahomina.._

Pacarnya menjadi seratus kali lipat lebih cantik dan imut. Telinga kucing itu sangat pas di kepala Yoonginya, dan _choker_ itu..

 _ **Tuhan..**_

Jimin meremas spidol di tangannya, dia ingin sekali menarik Yoonginya, menguncinya di sebuah ruangan dan menghabisi 'kucing kecil'nya.

Jimin merasakan remasan lembut di bahunya dan dia mendongak, melihat salah satu manajernya berdiri di belakangnya. "Jimin, bernapas. Dan jangan tatap Yoongi seperti itu, nanti ARMY curiga."

Jimin mengangguk kecil dan melirik Yoongi yang masih memakai bando telinga kucing itu dan kelihatannya tidak berniat melepasnya sedikitpun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Fansign_ baru saja selesai dan saat ini mereka berkumpul di ruang tunggu mereka. Namjoon menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa terdekat dengan Seokjin yang langsung memijat lembut bahunya. Hoseok langsung terkapar di sebuah kursi yang berhadapan dengan kaca dan menguap lebar. Jadwal yang padat memang membuat mereka semua kurang tidur.

Jungkook sedang memakan sebuah _snack_ cokelat pemberian fans bersama Taehyung yang duduk di hadapannya yang sesekali akan disuapi _snack_ oleh Jungkook. Yah, seandainya _baby bunny_ mereka yang polos itu sadar, dia pasti akan menyadari seringaian Taehyung saat melihat sudut bibirnya yang terkena remah dari _snack_ cokelat.

Yoongi masuk ke ruangan itu dan matanya berputar mencari kekasihnya. "Jimin mana?" tanya Yoongi pada Namjoon yang sedang memejamkan matanya menikmati pijatan Seokjin.

Seokjin menatap Yoongi dan mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah, mungkin dia ke toilet?"

Yoongi mengangguk-angguk paham dan berjalan ke arah toilet. Waktu istirahat mereka sempit dan seharusnya Jimin segera mengganti pakaiannya karena jadwal mereka yang berikutnya sudah menunggu.

Tangan halus Yoongi mendorong pintu toilet, "Jimin?"

Di dalam toilet itu hanya ada tiga bilik dan ketika bilik itu terbuka. Yoongi berdecak, kalau Jimin tidak ada di sini, lantas kemana kekasihnya itu?

"Mencariku, _Hyung_?"

Yoongi terlonjak pelan saat mendengar bisikan di belakangnya. Dia menoleh dan melihat Jimin berdiri dengan bersandar di pintu toilet yang tertutup.

"Jangan mengagetkanku, bodoh! Ayo pergi, jadwal kita menunggu." Yoongi mendengus dan mencoba mendorong tubuh Jimin, namun Jimin yang memang lebih kekar darinya berhasil menahan posisinya.

Yoongi berdecak, dia menatap Jimin dengan malas. "Kau mau apa?"

Jimin menyeringai, dia mengeluarkan bando telinga kucing yang tadi Yoongi pakai dari belakang tubuhnya. Kemudian tanpa aba-aba Jimin memakaikan bando itu pada Yoongi.

"Jimin! Apa yang.."

Ucapan Yoongi terputus saat Jimin sudah menarik tubuhnya untuk menghadap cermin wastafel di toilet dengan Jimin yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hmm.. kau benar-benar terlihat seperti kucing kecil, _Black Suga_." Jimin berbisik sensual dengan hidung yang membaui aroma rambut Yoongi.

Bulu kuduk Yoongi meremang, "Ji-Jimin.. kita ada jadwal.." sialan, Yoongi sama sekali tidak berdaya kalau kekasih bocahnya sudah mengeluarkan aura dominan seperti ini.

Jimin tersenyum tapi sama sekali tidak menggeser wajahnya yang menempel dengan sisi kepala Yoongi, "Aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak peduli." Jimin menggeser daerah jajahannya dan menjilat leher Yoongi yang terbuka dan masih dihiasi _choker_. "Kucingku nakal dan aku harus menghukumnya dulu."

Yoongi merasakan tangan Jimin bergeser dan dia mengelus pinggul Yoongi dengan perlahan dan merambat ke perut Yoongi. Yoongi bisa melihat tangan kecil Jimin masuk ke dalam pakaiannya dan meraba perutnya dengan sensual.

"Ji-Jimin.. _hh_.."

"Apa kau sengaja, _kitten_? Kau sengaja ingin membuatku panas di meja _fansign_ dengan fan yang berada di hadapanku?" bisik Jimin lagi, kali ini tangannya semakin naik dan mengelus puncak dada Yoongi dengan gerakan memutar.

Erangan Yoongi keluar, sial, kekasih bocahnya selalu tahu dimana dia harus menyentuh Yoongi untuk mengeluarkan erangan dan desahan dari bibirnya.

Jimin memajukan wajahnya dan menjilat pipi Yoongi pelan, "Jawab aku, _kitten_."

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya dan menggeleng. Matanya terpejam rapat karena dia tahu dia akan meleleh kalau dia melihat langsung Jimin yang sedang dipenuhi aura dominan. Mereka masih berdiri di hadapan cermin, ingat?

Jimin menyeringai, "Benarkah?" kepalanya bergerak lagi dan Jimin berhenti.

Yoongi membuka matanya ragu-ragu dan dia melihat Jimin balas menatapnya kemudian mengeluarkan seringaian seksi andalannya, lalu bibir tebal Jimin bergerak menyusuri telinga kucing di kepalanya dan akhirnya menggigit ujungnya dengan sensual.

Yoongi tersentak, napasnya tertahan dan dia merasa miliknya bangun di bawah sana.

"Mau bermain denganku sebentar, _kitten_?"

 **The End**

.

.

.

.

Omg, di siang yang panas aku malah membuat short-fiction panas menjurus M… -_-"

Dan ini terinspirasi dari foto Suga di fansign yang dia pakai telinga kucing warna hitam plus choker yang ada lonceng kecilnya itu.

Sumpah itu cute sekali, aku lemas. Rasanya mau bungkus, bawa pulang, pelihara di rumah /dihajar Jimin/

Intinya sih, aku yang bukan Suga-biased saja mendadak terkapar, apalagi Jimin ya kan? Huehehe..

.

.

.

Jadi karena itulah drabble ini tercipta. Hohoho

Oh, dan special thanks juga sih buat member grup di Line yang sudah membangkitkan otak rate M-ku karena obrolan menjurus tadi siang..

Hmm, padahal aku sedang menabung jiwa maso untuk menulis Imprint..

.

.

Ah tapi sudahlah, semoga kalian sukaaa~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Epilogue**

Namjoon memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas dan menyandangnya di bahu. Saat ini mereka sudah bersiap untuk melanjutkan jadwal mereka yang selanjutnya. Namjoon menatap ke sekeliling ruangan dan langsung menyadari bahwa anggotanya belum lengkap.

"Mana Jimin dan Yoongi _Hyung_?" ujarnya.

Manajernya yang saat itu berada di dalam ruangan menghela napas keras, "Mereka sedang sibuk. Katanya nanti mereka menyusul."

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya, "Sibuk?"

Manajernya mengangguk, ada jeda cukup lama sampai akhirnya manajernya mengibaskan tangannya. "Sudahlah, ayo pergi."

Seokjin menatap Namjoon, "Namjoonie.."

Namjoon menarik tangan Seokjin, "Ya sudahlah, kalau manajer _Hyung_ saja bilang begitu, artinya mereka memang sibuk."

"Aku tidak yakin," sahut Seokjin.

Namjoon berdecak dan akhirnya menarik _Princess_ nya keluar dari ruang tunggu itu diikuti Taehyung, Jungkook, dan Hoseok di belakangnya.

 **End of The Epilogue**


End file.
